The thin line between us
by TheSilentShogun
Summary: A twisted man with a deadly form of rehabilitation. A suffering woman with swept away to be protected. An inevitable face to face meeting. And maybe a little bit of someone trying to play matchmaker. BBRae RobStar hinted RobBG and other parings.
1. Prolouge: Died With A Smile

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of their characters.**_

**_Prolouge: Died with a smile._**

Commissioner James Gordon sits down at his desk staring at the mountain of paperwork he has to read and go through before filing it away, and, just like every cop on the force he hated it. The main reason he worked so hard to be elected was to avoid this stuff, but, it seems all he succeeded in doing was getting more. After desperately thinking he was going to need a vacation he noticed a package that was almost hidden by all the reports and since he was already not looking forward to what is before him he decided to procrastinate some and open it carefully knowing full well that in a city like Gotham you can never be to careful. Inside was a singular VHS that said play me. 

After turning on his office television he inserted the tape and began watching as cold sweet began forming on his brow as he watched the screen play out. One voice he heard in the beginning chilled him to the bone more then any known criminal he has seen. Right around the end of the tape he saw something so gruesome that his stomach churned and he came dangerously close to vomiting and he had no other choice but to turn it off.

Staggering backwards he sat down on his desk trying to cope with the images he just seen. At the moment his door opened.

"Hey, Commish," Detective Harvey Bullock started before noticing the his superior's skin tone matching his hair, "Commish, are you ok?" He asked concern evenant in his voice.

"No, Harvey. I need you to do two things for me. Go by Joker's last known residence and pick up Harley Quinn and escort Ms. Quinn to my office. Tell her that I need to talk to her, and I want you to have the Bat-signal turned on."

"Commissioner, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why?"

"Trust me, Harv. You don't want to know."

(One hour later)

Both Batman and Batgirl climb in to the head of the GCPD's office only to be greeted by an unwelcome surprise.

"Hiya, Batsy, didn't expect to see me did ya?" asked the make-upped face of the woman who dresses up as a court jester.

"What seems to be the problem Commissioner?" Batman inquired ignoring the disturbed psychiatrist.

"You'll find out soon enough, Batman. I was just asking Ms. Quinn when the last time she saw Joker."

"And I told you Mr. J went out to get me a present for our anniversary. We'll be together for five years tomorrow." she added looking towards Batgirl.

"Uh, congratulations." the red headed girl said awkwardly taken aback at how calmly the older woman talked to her.

"Harley, I just want to know when it was."

"Fine, if you really must know it was the day before yesterday at about two p.m." She huffed.

"Thank you, Harley, you're free to go."

"Uh ah. You get Mr. Short, fat, and ugly…"

"You forgot smelly." Batgirl interrupted before receiving surprised and incredulous looks. "What? He does smell like gym bag."

"Anyway, you had that gorilla bring me here just so you can ask me about my puddin, so I demand to know why." Commissioner Gordon sighed knowing he wouldn't win no matter what.

"I have reason to believe Joker is dead, Ms. Quinn." The two caped crusaders and the female criminal stared at him at disbelief.

"Yeah right, Commissh. Mr. J isn't dead he's probably just out trying to find me the prefect present." Gordon knew that she wouldn't believe him otherwise he did the one thing he knew he shouldn't, but, had to.

"You might to watch this, but, trust me. You are not going to like it." the police departments man in charge said before pressing play on his VCR. They watched as the screen opened to reveal a man in a hood. The light was coming down at such an angle that only his lower jaw could be seen. The only visible part of his body that could be seen seemed to be painted like it was only bone.

_**"Hello Commissioner James Gordon. Over the years you have relied on Batman to throw the trash on your cities streets away only to let them walk away free without justifiable ramifications. They never even been rehabillated before being released to society. But fear not. I will make sure they will be rehabilitated, but, they have to want it first. Watch as the first of many choose not to reform."**_

The screen flicked to a screen similar to that of a security cam. Though unlike a security camera sound could be heard thanks to a male groan coming from the tape. The seen they were watching was of Joker waking up in a concrete room alone haphazardly strapped to a chair which had been bolted down and a cylindrical tank secured to it's back. Besides Joker and his chair the room was very much like an office complete with all of which it could require. At first the clown prince of crime woke up the first thing he noticed was a strange device attached to his head specifically his mandible. The second thing he noticed was a tape recorder hanging in front of his face. The straps must have been Velcro because he freed his arms easily before grabbing the recorder and playing the tape.

**_"Hello, Joker, I'm sure you are wondering how you got here and what is attached to your face. The answers are I brought you here and the device is either a tool of your reformation or destruction. For years you used laughter and joy then twisted them into you're weapons of death. You took pleasure in the pain other's laughter caused. Today is the day were you face the possibility of the same fate as your victims. The device you are wearing is attached to two rings I have placed and fused to your lower jaw and once activated you will have five minutes to escape from it by finding the key hidden in this room. The timer will activate the very moment you leave that chair. That is not all. Upon releasing yourself you will cause a tank of Nitrous Oxide to release it's contents into the room before filling it in two minutes. Can you remain calm long enough to find the key? If you wish to survive look to yourself and find the answer. Reform or Perish? The choice is yours."_**

The quartet watched on as Joker freed himself in a panic and began searching for the key in the office. He tore the place apart. Ripping out drawers and dumping their contests. Fling around books from the shelf. He even smashed a computer monitor in a effort to find the key inside. But slowly he started to loose himself in laughter as the gas took effect. The three who never saw the tape denied the outcome Gordon told them and tried to will Joker to keep it together long enough to find the key, but, with each second that passed they knew it wouldn't happen. Exactly fifteen seconds before the device activated he felt the outside of his breast pocket. Noticing something was inside he reached in and attached to his handkerchief was a single key. Unable not to laugh at the irony he lost complete control and the trap activated. With a lighting fast motion Joker's lower jaw was pulled in two strait down the middle causing him to bleed out on the floor giving a blood curdling laugh before dieing. The screen went to black as Batgirl reached for a nearby trash can and promptly threw up in it. That was when that hood face returned to the screen. 

_**"When I am done with those in Gotham tell Robin I'll be visiting Jump next." **_ After that the tape was over. Batman tried his best to remain stoic, but, underneath he was both disgusted and disillusioned. No matter how much he disliked Joker even he didn't deserved that. The next thing he knew Harley's wails of grief reached his ears while she crumbled on to the floor crying. After everything that happened with her and her Puddin's occasional fights both between themselves and against him Batman was still amazed she truly did love the psychopathic clown.

Batgirl recovering for her temporary case of nausea saw the woman that she fought from time to time crying on the floor as her mentor and her father (even though he didn't know that) stood helplessly trying to figure out what to do. Silently thinking 'Men' the female crime fighter knelt down and picked Quinn up just enough to hold her in a consoling hug. Whispering soothing words eventually the wails reduced to whimpers and the tears stopped following even though they filled her eyes. Slowly helping the other back up still in a hug before releasing the embraces Harley took a small amount of solace to know that the younger woman knew what to do. 

"I bet it's going to be a bitch to fix your make up." Batgirl lightly joked resulting in a small laugh.

"It always is." the female jester responded. "Sorry about smearing…"

"Don't worry about it. It will be a welcome change compared to the gun powder, blood, and mud that usually gets caked on here." Harley gave a minute grin shaking her head having an idea of the pains of laundry just with her and Joker's. Thinking about the man she loved returned her to a sullen mood.

"Batman, as much as I hate to say this we need to protect Ms. Quinn and the others until we can catch this guy. Joker might have been on the wrong side of the law, but, murder is murder." 

"I agree. Can you set up a protection detail for her?"

"No way I am not going to let no cop protect me. Being around them always did put me on edge and don't you dare say it was because of Mr. J. I was that way before shacking up with him." Harley vehemently stated.

"We can't just leave you alone while that guy is out there possible trying to kill you. We are trying to help you by offering protection." Gordon stated.

"I never said I didn't want it, Commissh. I just don't want a cop watching me."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Batman before noticing a distinctive look in her eyes. Apparently Batgirl noticed it too as she used her hand to cover her mirth. "No."

"Oh come on, Batsy. I always wanted to know what your hideout looked like."

"No!"

"Please, I promise to be really good."

"I said NO!"

"Batman, you have to think of it from her perspective," Gordon interrupt much to his daughters glee, "who better to protect her then the man that sent her and her boyfriend to jail?"

"She is not staying with me."

"Fine how about I stay with Batgirl?"

"I stay with him." she choked out trying not to let her humor reveal who she was.

"Great. Who else can I stay with?" she asked. Batman stood with a contemplating look adorned on his coweled face.

"Don't think about." stated Batgirl.

"Already am."

"He'll kill you if you ask him."

"Who said I was going to ask him?" Batman questioned suggestively with an hood covered eye brow raised.

"I'm not going to ask him. We just got back on speaking terms and I'm not in the best positions to ask for favors."

"I thought he still owed you a couple."

"No I owed him and he called those in back when he was still mad at me because of that one Slade thing I told you about."

"What are they talking about?" Harley whispered to Gordon watching the two bats get in a argument.

"Well besides wanting to get out of Batman's shadow Robin left to get away from Batgirl." Gordon whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because they use to be together until apparently they got into a huge fight and broke up, and, he thought it would be best for him to leave."

"Oh. I always thought those two had something. I wonder how far they got with each other."

"That is none of your business, Harley. By the way I'm glad your so interested in my love life." Batgirl interrupted irritably.

"Your welcome." the older woman stated wishing she noticed the fight ended. 

"Who won?" asked Gordon.

"Him." his disguised daughter huffed causing Batman to withhold a smirk at her antics.

"I called for my car and it will arrive shortly. I'll take you home so you can gather your things, Harley. Batgirl will head back to the cave and bring the plane to us. There won't be much room so I suggest to pack light and she'll fly both of you to Jump City."

"Okie dokey, Batman. It will give me a chance to ask her how big Robin's staff is." Harley replied causing Batgirl's face to match her hair.

"Aren't you suppose to be grieving over Joker?" the red hair woman snapped. Her reaction caused Harley's return to a less then upbeat mood as small smile still graced the clown princess of crime.

"Mr. J always said when ever you are blue try and keep a smile is the thing to do."

_**Ok I know that this is suppose to be a Teen Titan's fanfic but I hope you understand why I didn't start with the Teen Titans in the prolouge. Oh and as far as the little Joker's death scene I tried my best to give it a saw like feel. Besides I figured if I was going to kill Joker I might as well kill him in a way that he would like. I mean he did die with a smile on his face. I'm willing to take suggestions on a better Title.  
**_


	2. Ch 1: Coming To Jump City

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of their characters.**_

**_Chapter 1: Coming to Jump City._**

Thanks to her father's agreement Barbra Gordon a.k.a. Batgirl was flying the Bat-Jet to Titan's Tower in Jump City with two pieces of cargo. One being Harley Quinn, the diva of discord, Joker's girlfriend along with being his partner-in-crime. The other being a small disk that was held in her utility belt. Commissioner Gordon allowed her to take the video tape long enough to make a copy on the computer and a disk so Robin can truly understand everything. She just hopes that he wouldn't be to mad with her because of the situation. She knew Robin a long time so she doubt he wasn't going to be after all protecting a potential victim goes with the territory in their kind of work. But having an enemy left to stay at your home has some sort of potential for disaster like that individual hacking your security. The young woman hoped that after seeing the recording of Joker's death would be enough to convince him to protect… 

"Hey, BatGirl?"

"Yes, Harley?"

"Is their a way to make a call Batman in this thing?" Ms. Quinn asked leaning over the seat so she could be in the redhead's peripheral vision. Not wanting to ask why she just flipped a switch that allowed a direct video link to be open to the Bat cave. A few seconds passed before Batman's cowl covered face appeared.

"What is it, Batgirl?"

"Harley wanted you for something."

"Hey, Batsy, do you think you can go and make sure Red is ok?"

"Gordon already sent someone over and she appeared fine."

"I don't care. I want you to check on her." Harley said with fear evident in her voice. It caught both Bats off guard, but, after thinking about it for a while they understood why she was this way. Joker was her boyfriend and now that he's gone she doesn't want to loose her closest girlfriend. Besides they figured she saw Poison Ivy as an older sister, and, no one wants to loose their family. Batman related to this much easier the BatGirl could have.

"Ok, Harley, I will. Do you want me to deliver a message to her?"

"Yeah. Tell her to be careful, stay safe, and I love her."

"Alright. I'm on my way. Have a safe journey you two."

"If we don't, it will be her fault." Harley stated with a small smile on her face and more of her recognizable humor. Batman cut out shaking his head laughing internally while his female apprentice ignored the jab.

"It's nice to see you worried about Ivy."

"Yeah. Me and her always had a great time whenever we got together."

"I know. I have the medical records to prove that."

"No. I'm not talking about doing a job. Just hanging out in that green house of hers. I never had that many girlfriends growing up and being with Mr. J. doesn't exactly help with that. So its nice to have someone go to whenever me and Puddin' got in a fight."

"What about your parents?"

"They died while I was in college and I was an only child."

"I know how that is. The only child part. My father is still alive while my mother is lord knows where. She left when I was five years old."

"Ouch. I guess that is one of many reason why you decided to become who you are today."

"You can say that." There was a strained silence between the pair for a few moments before Batgirl got an idea. "So you got to stay at Ivy's house. What was it like?"

"It was really nice. With all those plants there the air always smells so delicious. The atmosphere is always so calming unlike where me and Mr. J stayed. Plus Red would allow me to cuddle up next to her when we went to bed."

"You slept in the same bed as Ivy?"

"Yeah. She has this huge queen size bed and whenever I stayed she would share it with me, and like I said she would let me cuddle up next to her before going to sleep. Mr. J never liked that." Harley said in a bitter sweet tone.

"I guess it's nice to have someone that is like a big sister."

"Well that isn't what I would call it, but, I figure you and Batman wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't know what?" The older woman kind of backed away looking towards her feet as if trying to fight off a small blush while the pilot tried to get a good look at her and not crash at the same time. "Oh my god! You and Ivy!!"

"It only happened a handful of times. It mainly happened after Mr. J and I got into a fight and he threw me out or I left to get away. Please don't tell anyone I told you."

"No problem. But for the record I find the mental image of you and Ivy more appealing then you and Joker."

"Gee, I wonder what that says about you."

"Don't make me use the ejector seat."

"Fine, fine, I'll drop the subject." Harley said not really wanting to see if it was an empty threat or not. Several minutes pass until Joker's side-kick couldn't stand the quiet any longer.

"So you and Robin, huh?"

"Let me guess, Gordon."

"Yeah."

"Should have known he would be a gossip." Batgirl said before adding a 'Well you ever learn to shut up, dad' in her head.

"Well I got curious and since you know about my love life I might as well find out about yours." No matter how much she wanted to deny it Barbra had to agree there was some logic behind Harley way of think.

"It was a long time ago. We were young and stupid. Plus he was always so shy we barely got passed second base."

"Not that much of a romantic is he."

"Oh he's a romantic. It just takes him a while to open up. When we were first going out it took him a weeks worth of talking to himself in the mirror before Batman sat him down and said either ask me out or he'll do it for him."

"How did you learn that?"

"Batman told me after Robin left for Jump City." Batgirl lied. Well technically part of the story she told was a lie. In actuality Alfred was the one that did the things she was talking about. She could hardly see the old butler do something like that, but, according to Bruce the man that raised him was far worse with him.

"Wow. I don't really see why you broke up."

"Let's just say Robin can be a sweet as sugar half the time and a stubborn ass the other half. But it's nice to see Starfire being able to put up with it."

"Starfire is that alien girl right?"

"Yeah. According to Batman he got together with her after something the Titans took care of in Tokyo."

"I saw some pictures of her when I was trying to convince Mr. J to pay bird boy a visit. He must really have a thing for red-heads."

"Please don't remind me."

"Huh?"

"Well lets just say one of the times we fought involved a nice make-out session followed by a certain someone slipping a particular redhead we both knows name."

"You." Harley said teasingly.

"I thought you were going to drop that subject." Batgirl said with an edge to her voice.

"Oh come on. I'm trying to bring light to my dark mood. It's not healthy being depressed all the time, and Mr. J would want me to smile."

"While we are on that subject what did you find in Joker to date him?"

"Well he sort of reminded me of an old boyfriend."

"I run into guys that remind me of former boyfriends all the time that doesn't mean I'll date them."

"You don't understand. While I was in college I had a boyfriend that liked to find stories in the news paper and read to me so he could make a funny joke about them. He said he loved to hear me laugh."

"What happened to him?"

"I watched him kill himself. Someone pulled a gun on me intent on killing me. He stopped him and during the struggle he shot the guy in the chest. Not really comprehending what he did he said that wasn't going to jail and was to commit suicide. I begged him not to do it telling him everything was going to be fine, but, I'm sure you going to figure out the rest." Harley finished with a sniffle trying not to shed anymore tears then she already has.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's fine. Sometimes remembering the bad stuff makes you realize how good things are." Harley leaned back over the seat so Batgirl would know she was alright. "So when is the little birdie expecting us to arrive at his nest."

"Well about that…" Batgirl said hesitantly.

"You didn't call him did you?"

"No."

"Chicken."

"Give me a break. This would be the first time I saw him since he left Gotham and me being the one to tell him you have to stay with him at Titans Tower would certainly flip his lid."

"So."

"If I called ahead letting him know he would probably ask Cyborg to set the security to target any planes that comes with in half a mile of the Tower."

"Oh come on. He can't be that bad."

"He's almost as bad as Batman. I occasionally talk to Raven and she told me how paranoid he got during the time he was searching for Slade. I'm just thankful Starfire is there to get him to loosen up from time to time because god knows I can't do the same for Batman."

"Wow. Sounds like he is trying to be just like Batsy."

"Why else would I say Robin can be a stubborn ass?"

"True." said Harley noticing a city coming up on the horizon. "Is that Jump City?"

"Yes it. We should be coming within the Tower's radar system in about five minutes and land there in ten."

"Well you better request permission to land because I don't want to risk getting blasted."

"Good idea." Batgirl responded. "This is Batgirl calling Titan's Tower, repeat, this is Batgirl calling Titan's Tower. Over." Seconds later they got a response.

"This is Titan's Tower, Cyborg, speaking. Over."

"Hi, Cyborg, I need permission to land on your roof. Is that ok?"

"Sure go on ahead, Batgirl. It's good to see some of Rob's old buddies from Gotham stop by. Is Batman with you?"

"Would I be talking to you if he was?"

"Touché."

"Um, Cyborg, do you know where Robin is because I need to talk to him?"

"He's out having dinner with Star."

"Great, and I thought I was dead woman before." Batgirl muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Could you please call him and say he needs to be back in the tower. My ETA is nine minutes."

"Sure. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Just say that I'm coming and I said that Alfred burnt the cookies again. He'll know what that means."

"Ok. See you in a few. Bye, Batgirl."

"Bye, Cyborg." The red-headed super heroine said before the transmission cut off.

"What does 'Alfred burnt the cookies again' mean?"

"You don't want to know." Batgirl answered with a visible shudder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll have all the Titans in the next chapter so don't get your superhero undies in a twist. I just wanted to set up Robin and Batgirl's relationship a little more because it does come to play a little more in the next chapter. I'm working on it at the moment so I'll get it out as soon as possible. I have so many writing projects I don't know which one to work on first. LOL. Now it's time to do a few shot to those who gave a review.**_

_**Tessa-MarKEWLIO**_: _**Glad you liked it so far and I hope you liked this chapter as well.**_

_**RoyalBlue: Thanks. I'll be glad to know if you enjoyed this chapter too.**_

_**joaquin: Thanks and Duh! I said it in the Author's note in the last chapter.**_

_**RabulaTasa: I appreciate the advice and I promise I'll work on that. It's just some times when I'm writing I literally get sucked into the story myself and I don't bother with the details.**_

_**Alright since that's done I guess the only thing left to due is to say, "Shogun Out!" **_


	3. Ch 2: Burnt Cookies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of their characters.**_

**_Chapter 2: Burnt Cookies._**

Robin and Starfire were having dinner at a wonderful Italian restaurant called Il Nido Dell'Uccello. Ever since returning from the fighting The Brotherhood the boy wonder had been wanting to take the alien princess here, but, he never really had an excuse until today. It was their six month anniversary and he really wanted to impress her. The dinner was almost a scene out of a movie. Candle light, pleasant conversation with the occasional flirting, and of course the sole violinist playing in the back ground. The night was those most women dream about and Robin was giving it to her. All through dinner he was looking for an excuse to make a move to kiss her and found it when by noticing a small amount of sauce resting on Starfire's lips. 

"Star you got a little something." he said with a motion towards his face. She attempted to wipe it with her napkin but was off by a few inches. "No other side." Starfire attempted to do remove the sauce again only missing it just barely. Robin held an internal grin as she was doing exactly what he wanted. With a single finger motion the boy wonder's girlfriend leaned across the table as Robin did the same planning to kiss her and remove to sauce at the same time. Robin could feel the warrior princess's breath as he came with inches of her lips, and, that is when the Titan's communicator went off.

Robin fought off a growl that was slowly forming in his throat before grabbing the communicator as Starfire sighed and used her napkin. As the boy opened the device he could see his mechanized teammate.

"Cy, unless you called to tell me that Slade decided to stand on top of City Hall in nothing but his underwear and sing 'I Feel Like A Woman' until I show up to take him into custody you better have a good reason for calling me." Robin snapped in anger.

"Well I'm calling to tell you that Batgirl is flying in and said she needed to talk to you." 'Great.' thought the leader of the Teen Titans. Sure him and his ex-girlfriend are on good terms now, but, like most men he didn't like the idea of their girlfriends being in the same room with their ex-girlfriends.

"What does she want?"

"I don't know but she told me to tell you something about a guy burning the cookies."

"Did she say 'Alfred burnt the cookies again?" Robin asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Yeah. That's was what she said. What does it mean?" The moment he got his confirmation boy wonder became paler then a certain half demon.

"Don't worry about it, Cy. We'll be back in the tower in approximately ten minutes. Robin out."

"Robin, are you ok? If this Alfred burnt his cookies I could help him make more and you would be most pleased with them." said Starfire concerned for her boyfriend.

"It's not that, Star. Just a little code phrase me and Batgirl had whenever she something bad happened. I'll go pay for the check and we can head back home." What Robin said wasn't a complete lie. Whenever that was said it meant something happened and the person getting told wasn't going to like it. It's just that it's origins came from something rather embarrassing. One weekend back in Wayne Manor him and Barbra were studying for an exam that was coming up. During that time the two started getting a little frisky and they forgot to lock his bedroom door. The next thing they knew Alfred walked in while Dick was on his back and the police commissioner's daughter couldn't vocalize the pleasure he was giving to her before the butler walked in.

At the time Alfred Pennyworth was baking the pair some chocolate chip cookies and he went up to tell them that they could come down and get some in about thirty minutes when sweets were done. Unfortunately he ended up with more then an eyeful. After the pair covered themselves he proceeded to lecture the pair in the arts of discretion along with the do and don'ts of young couples. The former being how the two shouldn't engage in such acts unless they were married. After it was over they noticed the aroma of smoke and ran for the kitchen only to find Bruce pulling out charcoal chocolate chip cookies from the oven. After turning around Dick witnessed the one thing that he doubt Alzheimer's would make him forget.

Flashback:

Bruce Wayne was waving away smoke as he set the cookie sheet on top of the stove. It was unlike Alfred to let something like this happened. In all the years he knew the butler that raised him he only remembered one time that resulted in burnt chocolate chip cookies. Turning around after hearing six pairs of feet run into the kitchen the billionaire realized why this happened. Barbara Gordon was wrapped in one of Dick's blankets, and Dick was only in his boxer shorts that he undoubtedly just thrown on, and Alfred was standing in front of them.

"Master Bruce, I am extremely sorry."

"Alfred, did you give them the same lecture you gave me when I was their age?"

"I most certainly did, sir."

"Well, Alfred, you burnt the cookies again."

Ever since then him and Barbra used it as a phrase to let the other know when something was wrong, and, Robin could only imagine what it was. Maybe Alfred was in the hospital, or Bruce died and he had to return to Gotham. Then again Joker could have gotten Harley pregnant and they are going to be a crime family that made Sal Morni's crew look like a girl scout troop. Whatever it was he clutched the handle bars to the R-cycle as he speed towards the tower.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the landing gear on the Bat-Jet lowered as it began touching down on Titan's Tower.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harley nervously asked

"Yes I've done it thousands of times." 'On the simulator.' Batgirl added silently to herself taking note that this was a little rougher then the simulator. After a landing solidly on the roof the red-haired heroine let a go of a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Well we're here." Harley said excitedly as the canopy opened.

"Stay inside." Batgirl ordered a few seconds to late as the older woman jumped out to stretch her legs. With a quick head shake the female heroine joined her. Soon they were greeted by Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Hello, Batgirl, what do we owe to receive this unexpected visit towards?" asked a monotone voice of Robin's closest female friend who just happen to be a friend of Batgirl's.

"Her." The cowl covered girl said jerking her thumb to the woman dressed as a court jester who seemed to be doing yoga or something. "Alfred burnt the cookies again." she added noticing Raven's discomfort.

"Oh that is bad."

"Wait a minute. She knows what it means." shouted the mechanized male in protest.

"Cyborg, your forgetting I've been inside Robin's mind. Naturally I would know some of his memories, and no Beast Boy I won't tell you anything because I've been sworn to secrecy." said the Azarathan enchantress cutting of Beast Boy when she noticed him beginning to open his mouth.

"Like I want to know where gel head's keeps his secret stash of magazines. I was just wanting to know who is her?" asked the jade titan pointing to the eldest woman on the roof. Apparently noticing that she was getting talked about she bounced up to the titans.

"Harley Quinn. Nice to meet cha." Harley said with her hand outstretched, a bright smile, and her head tilted to her right.

"Beast Boy." "Cyborg." "Raven." They all introduced shaking her head except the last one.

"She's not very friendly is she."

"Don't worry. Rae has never been that into anything remotely touchy feely." Beast boy replied.

"Wait a minute." started Cyborg as something went of in his positronic matrix. "Harley Quinn? As in…" At that moment Robin and Starfire had joined them on the roof.

"Hey, Batgirl. What's up?"

"The sky little Robbie." joked a particular woman that caused the boy wonder to freeze in his tracks.

"What is she doing here?" Robin growled glaring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Well Robin she needs protection and Batman suggested you do it." Batgirl said hurriedly hoping not getting attacked by an angry ex-boyfriend.

"No."

"Robin…"

"No!"

"But Robin…"

"I said NO!"

"Wow. No wonder you said he can be a stubborn ass. That sounded just like Batman."

"Stay out of this, Harley!" Robin snapped not turning his attention from the red head that wasn't apart of his team.

"Robin, let Batgirl explain things first." Raven stated trying to keep the piece between the two.

"What is there to explain? Joker probably lost what's left of his mind and raped her in some alley before trying to kill her..." Robin started to angrily reply until he was slapped across the face so hard for a moment he thought Star was the one to strike him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MR. J? HE LOVED ME MORE THEN YOU'LL EVER KNOW AND WOULD NEVER TRY TO HURT ME! MY PUDDIN IS DEAD YOU ASSHOLE! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO SPEAK ILL OF THE DEAD YOU SELF-RIGHTEOUS JERK!" Harley screamed at him with tears in her eyes before turning to Batgirl crying.

"Smooth move Boy Blunder." Barbra spat out to Robin.

"Robin you should have let Batgirl explain the situation." Raven added with her arms crossed disgusted at him.

"Robin," Starfire started, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but, you have acted like a clorbag varglenilk." After Star said her piece she went over to help Batgirl calm Harley down.

"Dude, she called me a clorbag once. It is totally not a good thing."

"I thought I would never see the day Star would be that mad you." Cyborg stated looking on.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Face awakens from an unusual slumber. He finds himself laying on cold hard concrete floor. The room is made of concrete and it was being illumined by fiber glass lights tube lights you normally see in office buildings. The lights themselves are held inside the lowest part of the walls while for some reason. He happen to hears a TV on because of the static on the channel behind him. Turing around he see an old black and white Television set with a VCR player resting on top of it. A single sticky note on the mouth of the player read press play. Following the simple instruction Two Face watched as the screen came to life.

**_Hello, Harvey, welcome to my pressure chamber. Ever since you received the disfigurement delivered by Sal Maroni you have been a walking dichotomy. Your two sides fighting for overall dominance. Today is the day of their final battle. By pressing play on this video you had unknowingly set of the roof above you. Twenty seconds after this tape stops the ceiling above your head while slowly make it's decent crushing everything in this room in 180 seconds time. The only way to survive is by exiting either the door to your left that is white or the door to your right that is black. You must make this decision with out your precious coin I'm afraid. Will you step into the light, be lost in the darkness, or succumb to the weight of your two sides. Reform or Perish? The choice is yours._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Ok there is the 2nd chapter for The Thin Line Between Us. Hope everyone likes it because I would really enjoy some reviews on it. Also as you can see my version of the 'Jigsaw killer' already has his next target. Now as you can tell I'm trying my best on giving him a Jigsaw like feel with the traps and the clues on how to get out of them along with making it fitting with the criminal. So I want you guys to tell me how I'm doing on it plus answer how exactly is Two Face suppose to survive his chance at being reformed? **_

_**Now for review shout outs.**_

_**IamtotallyKewilo: I'm glad you like this story a lot. I am trying my best on it and hoping I'm getting the feel I want on it. This is mainly a challenge for myself to see if I can pull it off. Make sure to answer the question.**_


	4. Ch 3: Not so Sweet Smell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of their characters.**_

**_Chapter 3: Not so sweet smell._**

"Why am I not surprised to find you coming into my home, Batman?" asked a red-head woman as she tended to her plants. She had just happen to catch a slight movement from the shadows out of the corner of her eye.

"Probably because Gordon's men aren't outside. What happened?" The dark knight asked.

"While one those oafs was trying to convince me into accepting there protection they received a call about someone not being home and their seemed to be signs of a struggle. And they wondered why I refused."

"I see. Did they tell you what is going on?"

"No. They just kept spilling off some bull about needing to protect me."

"Thought so. There is a killer on the lose. He already has one victim and he says there will be more. We believe he is target criminals."

"So. Why bother talking to me about it?" Ivy asked brushing a stray hair that fell in front of her face.

"The first victim was Joker." To the untrained eye they wouldn't have seen it, but, Batman's eyes were highly trained. Ivy's body stiffened ever so slightly as she barely suppressed a gasp. Subconsciously the botanical bombshell's left index finger twitched slightly.

"How did Harl take it?" Ivy asked hoping to sound nonchalant, but, was betrayed by the concern in her voice.

"When she first found out she crumbled to the ground. She cried as if she was a child that just lost her puppy."

"And now?"

"She's hiding it well, but, there are times it shows."

"Just like Harley. When ever she stays here over night I could tell how much Joker not holding her when they are going to bed effects her."

"I see."

"Where is she now?"

"Staying with the Robin and the Titans. The main reason I'm here is because Harley wanted me to check on you."

"That girl is to concerned with everyone else for her own good."

"I was told to give you a message. Harley says: be careful, stay safe, and she loves you."

"Harl must really be scared to say that last one."

"Are you surprised?"

"No. If I was her I would be a little nervous too." Ivy stated turning to the Batman. Despite being able to hide it the man saw right through her cool façade and noticed the apprehensive demeanor shining through her eyes. Part of him wanted to hold her or something to calm her fears while the other part knew better.

"I could probably ask Robin to let you stay with Harley too. As long as you promise to stay out of trouble."

"I don't know Batman. I'm sure Robin isn't happy about having Harl there and if I show up on his door step that would certainly make things worse."

"Robin will deal with it. Might end up looking like a jerk for a while, but, he'll deal. I see him as a son and you know the old saying."

"Like father like son. I'll make my decision if I can talk to her for a few moments."

"We'll use the COM link in the Batmobile."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A several minutes passed since Harley had slapped Robin and he was still processing it. Heck he couldn't wrap his head around the fact Star called him what she called him. He wanted to ask Cyborg what it meant considering she had gave him lessons on how to speak Tamerainain but deep down he knew he was better off not knowing.

During the time Batgirl and Starfire were trying to console Harley the only other red-head Robin has had a date with told a condensed version of what happened before tossing the disk at Robin. Beast boy and Cyborg tried to help calm Harley but only ended up making it worse. The Titan's leader didn't need to look behind him to know Raven was giving her disapproving stare. Partially because he didn't want to take a chance at seeing one that was similar she gave the other two male members of the team when they start playing video games while she in the room meditating. The moment he was about to say something a chime he hadn't heard in years filled his ears.

"Raven, will you take over for me? I need to answer that."

"Sure." The Azarathain spell caster answered while Batgirl jumped into the Bat-Jet to answer the audio communications.

"Batgirl here. What do you need?" she asked with a little to much edge then attended because her ex-boyfriend was in her line of sight.

"What did Robin do this time?" Batman said exasperated

"Let's just say what he did was bad enough for Starfire to call him a clorbag varglenilk."

"Clorbag varglenilk?" the dark knight repeated before typing it in onto the Batmobile's on board computer that had a program designed by Cyborg to translate Tamerainain to English. Of course Batman was learning it. Just because the odds are remote that he and any member of the Justice League cough Dianne cough would some how get stranded on the warrior princess's planet didn't mean he shouldn't learn it. Besides it would be add one more to an ever growing lists things he can throw in Clark's face to tease him. Besides he is one of two members of the Justice League that spoke more then one language that wasn't because of there powers. When the translation came up she hear the surprise in the man's voice.

"And I thought I was called some bad names by women."

"Wow someone really has a dirty mouth." stated another voice of the audio system that was feminine.

"Ivy? Let me guess you wanted to talk Harley."

"Yeah. Can you put her on?"

"Well she's a little upset right now. Robin said something he shouldn't had and now she is crying on Star's shoulder."

"If this was any other time I would come to Jump City to punch his lights out for making her cry, but, I'm letting it go for the moment. Tell her that I'm on."

"Alright. Harley, someone wants to talk to you." Batgirl called down. With a little help from a certain green elf that decided to turn into an elephant to pick her up she was standing on the left wing leaning against the cockpit.

"Hello?" the still visibly upset woman asked.

"Hey, Harl, got your message. I love you too."

"Red." Harley smiled hearing her best friends voice.

"Sorry to hear about Joker. Despite me not approving of him for you I wish I was there when you were told about him being dead."

"It's okay, Red. Batgirl took real good care of me."

"That's nice to hear. I heard someone did something they shouldn't have. Do you want me to take care of it?"

"No," Harley laughed, "I'm just a little emotional right now and he didn't know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to apologize for slapping him."

"That's my girl. So how was the trip down there?"

"Alright. I have some good stories to tell you though. By the way you owe me ten bucks."

"Why?"

"I was right about a certain pair and I got confirmation that it did happen from a really reliable source."

"You had a bet on that!?!" Batgirl exclaimed figuring out what was being said.

"Oh come on. We also have a bet going on who's going to get into a Wonder Woman's pants first. Superman or Batsy, but in that one we have a wild card bet she says Hawkgirl would hook up with her while I say Zantana." Batgirl could just imagine hearing Batman go 'oh god and I thought people were interested in my love life as Bruce Wayne' right before him saying 'I'm certainly glad Dianne didn't hear that last part or else things will be very interesting at the watch tower for the next few days.'

"Anyway, Harl, Batman asked me if I wanted to go down there and stay with you while he tracks down the guy that killed Joker and…"

"Oh, please tell me you'll come, Red, I don't want to be alone tonight." Harley begged virtually in tears.

"Harl, I was going to say yes. Besides I'm sure that place needs a little bit of feminine touch."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Excuse me." Robin finally spoke for the first time since being told off by his entire team plus ex-girlfriend and enemy. "Don't you think we get a say in the matter?"

"Robin, they are need of assistance. Certainly you can overlook the bad blood you have with them to render aid."

"Yeah, Robin, we can't let two beautiful women such as Harley and Ivy get killed by some psychopath. That would be a crime in itself."

"Rob, I'll put some extra security measures in place to make sure no one can hack into the Titan's mainframe from the inside if your worried about anything."

"Like it or not, Robin, they have to stay here and you are out voted 4 to 1." Raven's bluntly stated.

"Actually 5 to none. I just would appreciate them asking if they could do it before doing it. You'll know where to find me." The boy wonder stated leaving the roof with disk in hand to see what evidence he could help find.

"You know I expected him to put up a little bit more of a fight." Batgirl stated surprised.

"Well I did tell you that he has mellowed out a little." Raven pointed out.

"Since everything has been taken care of how are you doing on fuel Batgirl?" Batman asked over the COM link.

"I have enough to make it to Gotham and back. Do you think you can give me a refill Cy?"

"No prob."

"Um silly question. I know this is a big place and all but can you show me where me and Red is going to be staying?"

"I'll show you to one of the spare rooms we have. I'll just have to change a security code so you can have some privacy if you want to lock the door, and before you say anything I've been needing to change the codes considering last week Beast Boy snuck into Robin's room in the middle of the night and super glued one of the Slade mask we have in storage to his face." Cyborg stated trying to keep the mirth off his face after seeing Robin's reaction.

_Flashback:_

_Robin groggily got out of bed. Like most people who what would be classified as day sleepers prefer going to bed at 6:30 in the morning instead of waking up. Not to mention he was up late last night following up on a dead lead on the whereabouts of Billy Numerous._

_"Billy is slippery then a slimy frog taken a bubble bath." Robin mumbled to himself before opening the mini fridge he had hidden in his room. The only reason he had it was to keep Beast Boy from slurping down his Starbucks iced coffees that he bought at the supermarket. That had happened one time and while he would normally annoyed Raven but this particular event he not ended up annoying everyone in the Tower, but he also annoyed Old' Mr. Wilson that ran that Mom and Pop convince store on the outskirts of town. Any way as Robin was grabbing his coffee he hesitated realizing what he just said._

_"My God, I'm starting to sound like him. Ok nothing but Bruce Willis movies for a week. Except The Whole Ten Yards." Robin added with a shudder. Bringing the beverage into the bathroom where he did his normal routine of set the Starbucks on the sink, drain the lizard, brush teeth, drink the Starbucks, then hit the shower before brushing his teeth once more because Star said she didn't like the way his lips taste after drinking the coffee. As he made his move to the toilet while doing number one the list something strange caught his eye. Turning to his left he saw the one person he would love to in jail. To bad his sleep deprived mind didn't calculate the fact that all he could see out of one of his eyes and what he saw was his reflection._

_"Slade!" Robin growled before throwing the glass bottle at the mirror promptly shattering it and exploding at the same time. Coffee and glass shards went every while Robin was rendered stupefied trying to figure out what just happened. Unfortunately the whole Tower heard the crash and ran into his room to investigate. The moment the bathroom door flew open the Boy Wonder turned around saw everyone including Starfire and realized the very important fact. It was a hot night last night and sweaty clothes aren't comfortable to sleep in so he decided to go au natural. So there he was in his birthday suit. With everyone seeing all he had to offer. After a stunned silence including everyone's eyes involuntarily looking down Robin made a daring leap towards the shower to hide behind the blue curtain._

_"STAR, RAVEN, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"_

_"Robin?" the warrior princess asked stepping closer to the shower._

_"STAR, STOP!"_

_"Robin it is you. Why are you wearing the mask of Slade?" she asked coming a little to close for the naked wonder's comfort._

_"STARFIRE, STAY AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!" Robin begged a little to harshly, because the impact of those word dealt a serious blow the normally up beat girl._

_"Alright, Robin, I shall leave you alone." Star said before depressingly float._

_"Star wait I didn't mean it like that." He called hoping to get her attention. Thankfully Raven was there because before the princess exited the room she grabbed her arm._

_"Starfire, before you decide to make the pudding of sadness you might want to think about why he yelled at you."_

_"He doesn't find me attractive anymore and wishes to be rid of me. There is no thinking about it." Raven resisted rolling her eyes because everyone and there grandmother knew that was not it._

_"Star, look at yourself and remember what you saw when we entered."_

_"Robin was in the room of bathing wearing Slade's mask."_

_"And?"_

_"He was also… oh. Robin is embarrassed that I have seen him naked and he hasn't seen me. In that case…" Star pause beginning to remove her top when six pairs of hands stopped her._

_"Star, I'm already going to need to wipe the memory files I have of seeing Rob naked I don't want see you naked too. Why don't you do that in private when it's just you and him in the room?"_

_"Yeah. Seeing Bird boy's personal staff is punishment enough for super gluing that mask on his face, I don't want him getting mad at me for looking at a naked you." added a particular green boy before realizing he just admitted what he did. Mainly because of a glaring Robin through the mask which is even scarier then without it._

_"Beast Boy, I suggest use this time wisely. Like write your will because the moment this mask is off and I'm clothed you're dead." The boy wonder calmly spoke. Not wanting to stick around the funny man of the team took off running._

_"Star you get the acetone I'll get the Q-tips." Raven monotonously said leaving the room followed by the red haired alien._

_"He must have hacked the codes somehow because I made sure every door is sealed, but, at least now I know why you fixed your staff the way you did. Compensating for something Rob?" Cyborg teased._

_"One, shut up Cyborg, and two didn't you ever hear big things come in small packages?"_

_"Yeah, but, that is a pretty small package."_

_"Batgirl never complained."_

_"I didn't need hear that."_

_"Oh after I get this thing off my face remind me to thank Beast Boy. I don't know how I was going to approach this subject with Star."_

_"Whatever Rob." Cy said before leaving the bathroom with a shudder._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Gordon entered the room that he knew if his daughter was there would say some one really needs to call a decorator. Not because of the fact there was some objects like photos of the man he was before the man he is frames were smashed and strewn about on the floor along with a few priceless vases were shattered, but the entire room was painted and carpeted in two different sections. One half was like an egg shell white with sunny colors decorating it while the other half was dark and could be described by some as creepy.

"I never thought I'd say this again, but, I hope you're ok, Harvey." he said out loud. Some of the forensics technicians looked at him before shaking it off. All of his years of experience told the silvered haired officer of the law that there wouldn't be that much to find. He was about to exit when he heard a voice.

"Hey Commish, there is a kid here to see you." Gordon turned around to see Harvey Bullock in the hall way with a boy probably no older then ten looking kind of apprehensive.

"Thank you, Detective Bullock." he said as he exited the apartment. "How can I help you son?"

"I was told to give you this." the child said handing him a single envelope with Commissioner James Gordon written on it's face. Opening it and pulling out the letter he read what it said.

"Son how did you get this?" he asked with a serious expression on his face

"Some guy in an alley gave it to me along with twenty bucks."

"Can you describe him?"

"Tall. It was dark. Am I in trouble?"

"Oh no son. Run along home ok." Gordon said with a smile as the boy did what was he was told. "Harvey, call the station tell them to send a forensics team to 524 Oak Ridge Ave. Also tell them that they might want to send a coroner too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: All right there is chapter 3. Who we know who sent Gordon the note but we don't know where it would lead to. I hope every one get's it so far because you don't know how hard it is to figure out how to test the legendary Batman criminals. I also hope no one minds me bring Poison Ivy into Titan's tower but I don't think I could adequitly think of a trap for her. Atleast not at the moment. Plus I think it would be a good idea to give Harley help later on in the story. Now that's over I still haven't recieved the answer on how Two-Face is suppose to survive his chance at redemption. Honestly with what I thought of is kind of cool and very fitting for him.**_

_**Now for review shout outs.**_

_**Qwertymann: Well thanks for the complements but like I said in the previous chapter I'm really trying to challenge myself in this area of writing. But I'm I find myself second guessing myself when it comes to particular things a character says when it comes to the staying in character. **_

**_Annoymus Reader: Thanks._**


	5. Ch 4: Face of a Predator

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of their characters.**_

**_Chapter 4: Face of a Predator._**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the C.S.I open the door and before entered the room the smell of death hit his nostrils. He noticed how the room was in complete shambles while the victim's body laid in a pool of blood. Instantly thinking this was going to be a pain in the butt to process he called for a camera and the cornier so he can at least take some photos of the crime scene before it was immediately disturbed by removal of the body.

"Step where I step until we get to the body." He advised to the M.E. before telling everyone else to stand back. With each move he made he took a picture of what lied ahead of him to show the courts what it looked like before the inevitable happen. Once they got to the D.B. he asked for an estimated time of death before moving away to let the doctor do his work. In seconds he would have his answer.

"My god, he's been dead for…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Robin privately watched the video of one of the greatest criminals he ever face before Slade he just couldn't believe it and honestly hoped none of the other Titans would want to see it. Mainly because even Raven would show emotion of the sickening death, but, partially because the Joker was the Bat family opposition and it just wouldn't feel right for the disgraceful death of the clown prince to be treated like it was that one DVD of Kevin Smith that was passed around Palisade Park because he ripped into Prince. Joker might not of had his sanity, but, his death should be treated with dignity. In all of his years of being with the Titans he never once wished he was in Gotham instead of here until that moment. Part of him truly felt he owed his old enemy to find his killer while the other part knew that despite everything Joker would want Harley to be safe and if meant she stayed with Batman's former sidekick and his team of heroes so be it.

"Joker, I promise I'll keep her safe." He vowed audibly before realizing it. Robin figured that deep down he had enough respect for the green-haired white-faced man as an opponent to make such a promise, and the man known as Dick Grayson behind Robin's mask never broke a promise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ivy was talking to Batman about what she should pack the dark knight received an audio communication from Alfred via the listening device he had decided to slip into his hood just incase something happen while he was at the Green House. He never once gave any indication that he was talking to someone because he was giving during the whole process he was giving disinterested grunts of approval or disagreement in reaction at each prospect of clothing. Before the butler even started the transmission he had thought 'I feel sorry for, Dick. If helping Pamela Islie pack clothes is anything like helping any woman clothes shopping I can only imagine how bad it is with Starfire."

"Master Bruce, can you hear me, Sir?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Are you still with Ms. Isley?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Is see. Well I was listening to the police scanner as you requested, Sir, and it seems they have found a dead body in a room at 524 Oak Ridge Ave."

"Mmm-hmm."

"The leading member of the Forensic Team request Commissioner Gordon to see it for himself and I suspect he would want you to see this as well."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And Ms. Dianne is standing in the foyer in a trench coat and I strongly suspect she isn't wearing any garments underneath."

"WHAT?!?" he shouted in surprise. It took him only took him half a second to notice the ravenous laughter of his friend, and father figure and realized that Ivy held a surprised expression on her face.

"I was just asking if you think I should take my green g-string panties with matching strapless bra." the botanical goddess stated holding up said items

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Batman admitted fighting of a blush, and Alfred must of heard the exchange because his laughter just increased ten fold.

"I noticed. I'm just surprised you didn't do that when I asked if you think if Starfire or Raven would mind if I decided to wore a mini-skirt with a pair of my crotch less underwear while I was at the Tower." Ivy flippantly commented enjoying seeing that she was making Batman squirm for once. 'This is going to be one story Harley was going to love to hear about.' She thought. Especially considering the part where the portion of Gotham City's protector's face was turning red as her hair. Quickly pretending that he was hearing something on his earwig he hurriedly told her about the body discovery and that they needed to go and check it out together since he wasn't about to leave her alone until she was on the jet with Bat-Girl.

"Fine. I'm pretty much done packing anyway. Just give me a few seconds and I'll be ready."

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Was the Dark Knight's response and the moment he was out of her hearing range he let out a sigh of relief.

"Alfred, if you ever do that again you're fired." Bruce threaten.

"Understood, Sir." the butler responded though his employer didn't think he took it seriously for the fact he was still laughing. "And, Sir, Batgirl called she is making her way back to Gotham as we speak." Alfred finished before signing off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the common room of the Tower. This is where we hang out, cook, eat, and check out whatever disturbance detected in the city." said Cyborg while he was giving the grand tour for Harley.

"Wow this place is great. I wish Mr. J got to see this." The older woman stated in awe.

"Yeah. I bet Joker would say Robin was putting the pennies in his piggy bank to good use." Beast Boy jested causing Harley to giggle.

"Your right. Mr. J would say something like that." She responded not even realizing the perpetual smile the green boy had on his face.

"She laughed at my joke."

"Easy, Beast Boy, your forgetting who her boyfriend was." Raven stated bursting a certain individuals bubble.

"So? She still laughed at my joke."

"Which wasn't funny by the way."

"It was to funny. You just didn't get it that's all."

"I did get. Robin saved a lot of money to pay for the Tower to be built." Soon the two were just glowering at each other.

"Are they always like this?" asked Harley

"I'm afraid that is so. Friends Beast Boy and Raven are always seem to be… 'at each others' throats." Starfire finished thinking she found the right phrase.

"Actually Starfire it's more like Raven is at Beast boy's throat for some reason or another. Mainly because he constantly pesters her with a joke of his." Cyborg corrected. "Anyway why don't I show you to your room?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Roboto." Harley answered which slightly irked the metallic boy not like she would have noticed anyway. Her attention was focused on somewhere else. Namely the bickering Titans that they left behind. She happened to remember a story her mom told her when Harley was about 10. It had to do with how her parents meet and fell in love.

_Flashback:_

"Don't get me wrong I love you're daddy with all my heart, Pumpkin. But when I first meet your father all we could do was fight like cats and dogs."

"That was mainly because your cat was antagonizing my dog, Elizabeth." _Mr. Quinzel replied noticing his wife in their daughters room before leaning against the door frame. _

"Richard, lets not start this again. As I was saying in our group of friends we always were the ones to find something to fight about be it a movie that was playing at the drive-in theater or which burger shop to go for dinner."

"Then why did you and daddy get together?" Little Harley asked

"Well you see there is a very thin line between love and hate, and true for us. When ever one of us had a date we hated each other even more. It took us along time to realize that we were getting jealous. I swear if it hadn't been for Sue forcing us our first date we would have never gotten together."

"How did Aunt Sue do that, mommy?"

"She manipulated us." Mrs. Quinzel answered honestly with a faint smile on her face.

End Flashback:

'Maybe there is a thin line of love and hate between them, too.' Harley thought with a smile. 'Hopefully when Red gets here she might want to help me play matchmaker.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman arrived at the crime scene with Ivy in tow. Before they even got out of the Bat-mobile Commissioner Gordon was already beside them.

"Ms. Isley, I'm surprised to see you with Batman."

"You shouldn't be considering your men left me without telling me what was going on."

"I apologize for that. I assume Batman filled you in."

"Yeah he did. He even offered to send me to Titan's Tower to be with Harley. Which I accepted."

"I see."

"Where is the body at, Commissioner?" Batman asked before the medical examiner and his assistant came out with a gurney that had a body bag on top of it down the stairs of the building.

"Hey, Lou, before you load the body up I got someone to make a positive ID." Gordon called leading the man who helped him numerous times before to the M.E. while Ivy followed. Lou was a man presumably in his late forties early late fifties. Wearing the customary gear of his profession he wore a pair of bifocals and spoke with a southern accent.

"I don't think we need it, but, considering you want to go by the book on this on I understand it. Young lady I highly suggest you turn away. It ain't a pretty sight and the smell is awful."

"I'll be fine." Ivy stated preparing herself for what she thought was the worse. The moment the body bag was opened she like to gag from the smell of decomposing flesh, but, the body itself what made her sprint back to the hero of Gotham's car.

"It's him." Batman confirmed before returning to the ecologically minded criminals side.

"I expected something like a gunshot or knife wounds. I even thought someone would use something like a baseball bat on him, but I didn't expect to see that."

"I know."

"I'll have that image burned into my mind forever and never get it out."

"The body must have shifted when they went down the steps. That's the only explanation for you to have seen have that."

"I know but the jaw open like that. It was like he was from Predator." Ivy said shaking before Batman throw caution to the wind and wrapped her in a comforting embrace with her face in his chest.

"Be thankful Harley wasn't here, Pamela. If she was you would have to be her pillar of strength and we both know she'll need it."

"You're right, Batman." Ivy's muffled voice started. "And she'll still will need me when I get in Jump City, but, for the moment I just want to cope."

"I understand."

"Ms. Islee, will you be ok?" Gordon asked a little unnerved from everything that's happening. Ivy pulled away before addressing the older man.

"Eventually. How long has he been dead?"

"Approximately 48 hours ago, and I'm afraid in the next 48 hours we'll find Two-Face dead as well."

"Harvey was kidnapped?" asked Batman in surprise.

"Yes. I was at that crime scene when I received this note that lead us here." Gordon answered handing his old friend the envelope that a little boy delivered.

"Has any of the others accepted police protection?" Ivy asked tentatively.

"No, they seem to think the police is just trying to monitor their activities."

"Gordon, show them a picture of both crime scenes. If that doesn't convince them show them a picture of Joker's dead body and the video. I have it in my car. Whatever it takes make sure someone is watching them be it by choice or stakeout. The last thing we need is a repeat of tonight." Batman stated in all seriousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: All right there is chapter 4. The body belonged to Joker. Also I want to say sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I've had a rough time last month with my dog dying (See Tony's Death) and I didn't feel like writing this and even some parts of this feel somewhat forced to me. Well now time for some **__**review shout outs.**_

**_Reader: Some of the stuff might happen then agian it might not. Depends on what I feel like._**


	6. Ch 5: Begining of a Disaster

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Batman or any of their characters.**_

**_Chapter 5: Begining of a Disaster._**

--

As Batgirl made her return trip to Jump City she can't help, but, feel for Pamela Isile. Not in the physical way of course. In the emotional since and fully understood why Batman gave her the instructions he did. Thankful she had her own apartment and a job both furnished by Wayne Enterprises she wouldn't have much to worry about going to school the next day or have to explain to her boss that she had a friend in need and couldn't come in. I guess you can say that knowing who the man behind the bat has it's perks.

"So, Batman, told me you had saw Joker's body."

"Yes, I did."

"That must have been a gruesome sight."

"Let's just say that I will never want to watch my favorite Arnold Schwarzenegger movie ever again without thinking of Joker after tonight."

"I see. Maybe you should see The Villain sometime. I know that is both mine and Robin's favorite from him."

"I've seen it. That is my favorite film with Kirk Douglas."

"Yeah he was good in that movie." Soon things once again lapsed into silence that neither woman was sure how to break, and that is how it stayed until Batgirl radioed in to Titan's Tower and informed Cyborg she need to talk to Robin once again. Naturally the code phrase about burnt cookies came up again before communications broke off.

"I assume you're not going to tell me where that came from."

"What?"

"The whole Alfred burnt the cookies again thing?"

"Oh that. A guy me and Robin new during the time we went out nearly burnt down the kitchen."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Does this have to do with why I owe Harley ten dollars?"

"Kind of. Lets just say Robin can definitely tie a cherry stem into a knot."

"Just when you think you know someone you find out something you'll never believe about them."

"Hey I can't be a good girl all the time."

"That's what makes being bad feel right, Batgirl." Ivy flirtatiously stated.

"Not interested, Pamela. I prefer guys."

"Come on honey. I'm sure me and Harl can give you quite a rush."

"And get hit by your poisoned kisses, no thank you."

"I can easily make a serum that will give an natural immunity to you."

"If I'm going to experiment I'll at least have the decency of doing it in college with girls my age and not the home of my ex-boyfriend with two women I have gone toe to toe with since I was 13."

"You can't blame a girl for trying." Ivy huffed in mock disappointment. "Can you tell me about the Titans? The only thing I know about them is their names and the fact that Harley says Starfire is drop dead gorgeous."

"Well Starfire is an alien. She's from a planet called Tameran and it's in the distant reaches of our galaxy and her powers are dependant on her emotions. Then there Raven. Like Star's her powers are derived from her emotions, but where Star can express emotion she can't.

"Why not?"

"Well the more she expresses emotion the more her powers get out of hand. That's why she tends to meditate or goes off and spends time by herself to read a book."

"Sounds like she's my type of girl. I've always like to spend time watering my plants by myself."

"Now Cyborg is a technical genius, but, considering the fact he is half robot he has to be in order to at least maintain his body. He's a real good guy and basically what you would call a man's man. Now if there is some one on the team you would probably get along with the most I would have to say it would be Beast boy."

"Funny, I thought the Doom Patrol had someone on there team that went by that name back when I back packed through Europe a six or seven years ago"

"They're one in the same. He can transform into any animal provided he has at least seen it once. Also he's completely green."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After as much digging Batman did he's still not sure how that came about, but, I'm willing to bet it was some sort of science experiment similar to how you were able to control plant life."

"It's plausible. I'm sure me and him could have a lot in common since we are both influenced by nature."

"Yeah but you deal with the plant kingdom while he deals in the animal kingdom."

"They are both part of the delicate balance of nature, Batgirl. Without the other neither could survive." Ivy wisely stated.

--

After landing the jet and making the necessary introductions to the unknown members to the botanical expert Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to accompany the two queens of mean to their temporary quarters while Harley wanted show her closest gal pal around leaving Starfire, Raven, and Robin to talk to the female caped crusader.

"What's up Batgirl? I already know this can't be about leaving Harley and Ivy staying here since we already agreed to let them stay at the Tower." Robin asked

"Well part of the reason is Ivy saw the body and she is a little shaken up from hit."

"With the…?" The boy wonder paused to indicated to his jaw line which led to a silent nod.

"Robin, what is this thing you and Batgirl do not wish to speak off?" asked Starfire.

"Do you remember the movie night we had a few weeks ago where you said that one creature was similar to the Gorg'plex on Tameran?"

"Yes."

"Well Joker would remind you of it, too."

"That's not a pretty image." Raven replied while Starfire gasped in shock.

"And it's going to get worse, because, this guy also grabbed Two-Face." Batgirl added.

"Oh man. Knowing Batman he is going to be worried. He still blames himself for him not stopping Sal Maroni when he through the acid at him. But I'm guessing that isn't what your expecting for me to be upset about." Robin added thoughtfully.

"Batman thinks it might be best if I stayed here and sent the jet back on autopilot. After all something might come up in the city that you and the others will have to deal with and I bet you wouldn't want to leave them in the tower on their own." Batgirl explained nervously. She watched as Robin had a contemplating look on his face.

"Why not? We already have two house guest so a third wouldn't hurt. Star do you think you can find a spare room for Batgirl to stay in?"

"Yes, Robin!" Star exclaimed in jubilation. "Come friend Batgirl and I will give you the great tour." Before the human red head could react her other worldly counterpart took a hold of her wrist and drug her inside.

"This has disaster written all over it." Raven stated knowingly.

"Yes it does."

"Then why did you just agree to allow your ex-girlfriend stay under the same roof as your current girlfriend?"

"One, Batman did make a valid point in we can't possibly leave those Harley and Poison Ivy in the Tower alone and that is something we might have done if a emergency should arise. Two, both me and Batgirl are more mature then we were after breaking up so this would bring us some much need closure. Finally, as much as I hate to admit it I'm stupid enough to believe they'll still get along when Star discovers that me and her used to date."

"Robin, it isn't dumb to believe that." Raven replied.

"Really?" The boy wonder asked hopefully.

"Its insane to believe it." Raven monotonously said.

"Thanks, Raven, you're a real friend." The Titan's leader sarcastically shot back annoyed how the empath dashed his hopes.

"Don't mention it.

--

It was late at night as Pamela Isile and Harleen Quinzel prepared for bed. They both had a long day and each of them were ready to catch some shut eye as they laid down.

"Hey, Red?"

"What is it, Harley?"

"What do you think of this place?"

"It's nice for what it is. I wish there was a garden though."

"Yeah its pretty neat here. Mr. J would have loved to seen it."

"I'm sure he would have." A comfortable silence filled the room as Ivy wrapped an arm around her blond friend.

"Hey Red?"

"Yes Harl?"

"Whatcha you think of the Titans?"

"They're interesting to say the least. Was it just me or does Robin and Starfire have a thing going on?"

"They do. I asked Star how long her and the little birdie have been going out and she told me six Mag'le'pexes."

"Mag'le'pexes?"

"I guess that's her planets equivalent to our months."

"Oh."

"What about Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Raven is alright in her own way. If I was a girl her age I would be jealous of her though. She has a better looking body then I did."

"Same here."

"Now Beast Boy I don't know. He seems like a sweet and caring person, but, those jokes of his are annoying."

"Hey. For your information I like his jokes."

"You would." Harley taking offensive for both her and the green titan's sakes slapped her friend on the arm. Ivy for her part decided to grab the girl she is sharing a bed with and turned her so they were face to face. "That wasn't very nice Harl."

"Well you bad mouthing Beast Boy isn't nice either so nnn." The harlequin shot back sticking out her tongue causing the alluring redhead to roll her eyes. "Honestly, Red, what do you think of the green bean? As in dating potential?"

"I think he could make some lucky girl very happy." Ivy stated before realizing a deeper meaning to the question. "Why, Harley, do you have a crush on the little green man?"

"NO! I was just asking ya because of something that happened while I was getting the robot was showing me around."

"What was it?"

"Well Beast Boy told a joke of something Mr. J would of said had he seen this place, and then him and the bird girl got into an argument, and that happened to remind me of a story my parents told me as a kid."

"The whole thin line between love and hate thing?"

"Yeah."

"So you think that those two have some underline attraction between them."

"Of course, Red. I don't think they could lived in this place or worked together as long as they have if they truly didn't like each other."

"And you want to try and play matchmaker with them."

"Naturally, but, I might need your special touch." Harley said with a hopefully smile and mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sure. It might be fun trying to get them together. At the very least we'll have something that will keep us busy while being stuck here.

--

Harvey Dent was panicking from the situation he was in. The longer he stayed trying to figure out which door to go through the less time he had to save his life. Of all the times for him to not have his coin this had to be it. And unfortunately he couldn't find anything that would make a decent substitute in this situation.

'This must be what that sicko meant by his pressure cooker. I'm sure one of those doors leads to safety but which one. It could be the white door, but then again he could have painted it white to make me think it's the safe way out. Then again he could have painted the other door black knowing I wouldn't pick it because white usually meant life and darkness would be death. Then again the dark door could lead to my death.' Two Face thought wanting to pull his hair out as he looked up and saw the roof coming even closer to him.

"Why couldn't there be just one door?" the bi-polar man asked himself trying to figure out which one to go through.

--

_**A/N: Chapter five is there and it might be you're last chance to tell me your guess on how Two-Face is to survive his encounter with my version of Jigsaw. Oh also I'm trying to think of a name for him so I would apperciate some ideas. Right now all I can think of is Debt Collector. I mean he is trying to force the Gotham baddies into reforming or accept death as their debt to society.**_


End file.
